


Trust Fall

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode 8, M/M, Missing Scene, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Ibuki refuses to believe that Gama-san would fall off the deep end but...his instincts are screaming at him: to trust it and to trust that Shima will catch him no matter what.So, he takes the plunge.
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**TRUST FALL**

* * *

They're at a stalemate.

After his outburst, Ibuki has to restrain himself from tearing each documented evidence apart into confetti. Barely. More than anything, Ibuki wants to believe in Gama-san; the man who's practically a father to him. He wants to believe that the man would never throw away the thing that makes Gama-san an amazing detective all these years.

But his instincts are screaming at him.

It's clawing at his senses, telling him, showing him what he doesn't want to accept.

More than that, it's telling him to trust Shima.

A part of him wants to resent Shima for laying out all the things and the signs and the evidence he wanted to turn away from so badly. Stops. Mercilessly, he crushes that part of him and grinds it to nothing because he knows Shima, knows that he'd gladly take his resentment without complaint-- that's how much of a good man Shima Kazumi is.

So he grits his teeth, jaw aching and feels his hands trembling on the table.

A gentle touch to a white-knuckled fist and his head snaps up to find Shima carefully unfurling his fingers away from biting into his palm, revealing bloodstained skin. He holds onto that gentle hand, feeling Shima squeezing his own in an answering grip.

It anchors him.

"I don't want this, Shima." Throat clogged, his eyes burn as Ibuki tries to blink back tears. "I hate this! I don't want this!"

"I know, Ibuki." There's understanding and empathy in those dark eyes as Shima brushes a thumb against his worn knuckles. "I know."

Abruptly, he's reminded that Shima has gone through the same thing with Kousaka back in 2013. It makes him wonder what had gone through his partner's mind when he found out about Kousaka faking evidence in the name justice, makes his stomach queasy at the thought that Shima had been shouldering that burden alone for so many years.

The knowledge that not only he's not alone, but that he has someone who understands and empathises with his fear helps buoy him, humbles him.

Shima told him to trust his instincts then, he'll trust his instincts.

"...Alright."

And his instincts are telling him to trust Shima and the evidence.

"I..."

A hand cups the side of his face, causing Ibuki to glance up at Shima as the other detective brushes away a stray tear from his cheek. He closes his eyes, leaning against the touch. A whine breaks past without his permission and he shifts closer, immediately sensing Shima doing the same until their foreheads touch as they breathe the same air.

"Ibuki."

There are no words of comfort or sugarcoated sentiments that everything's gonna be okay, just his name spoken by a steady presence reassuring him that he won't have to go through this alone.

Swallowing down a sob that's threatening to break past his lips, Ibuki takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. It takes him a few tries though. After a long moment and when he's confident that he won't scream and rage at what he needs to do, he blinks his eyes open and finds Shima already looking right back at him with warm, dark eyes.

So Ibuki sets his jaw and steels his resolve to make one of the most difficult decisions in his life.

"What's the plan?"


End file.
